7ite - Lie like that
This song is by 7ite (Mason) and the song is about a failed relationship and calling out a girl for being "cold" to him and lying about now bad he was to her. LYRICS I heard you told your friends that I'm just not your type If that's how you really feel then why'd you call last night? You say all I ever do is just control your life But how you gonna lie like that, how you gonna lie like that? Yeah, I heard you said I ain't the type for you I don't regret it though, I learned from it They should have locked you up every time you stole from us Took you out when I had no money Only person that you ever cared about was you, that's why it's so funny You want somebody that'll keep you warm at night, then tell me, why you actin' cold to me? You ain't the only one to blame, no I'm the one that made you rich when I bought every lie you sold to me Yeah, heard you threw away the pictures But you still got the memories of us, so I guess that don't really make a difference Flippin' through 'em in your head Got you texting me all hours any night Yeah, you told me that you needed distance What's the deal with you? You say you want a man who keeps it real Then why you mad when I get real with you? You want someone to pay the bills for you Went from feelin' you, now I feel for you, liar I heard you told your friends that I'm just not your type If that's really how you feel then why'd you call last night? You say all I ever do is control your life How you gonna lie like that, how you gonna lie like that? Look, let me guess, you want to stay friends? Tellin' pups that's how we been? Tellin' everypup, yeah that we was barely speakin' All this kinda funny, why'd you call me everyday then? It's immaturity, you goin' off the deep end You just want somebody you can chill and get some drinks with, cool Then don't hit me on the weekend tellin' me You missed the way we talked and how I listen, yeah Why you playin' with my mind, huh? Why you playin' with my time, huh? Told me we should let it go and put it all behind us That's what I did, now you askin' me what I done, I was Waitin' for this day, I saw it comin' I think you just like attention, tryna tell me all your problems I got issues of my own, I ain't got time for all this drama You told me you don't really want to talk, then why you callin', huh? I heard you told your friends that I'm just not your type If that's really how you feel then why'd you call last night? You say all I ever do is control your life But how you gonna lie like that, how you gonna lie like that? How you gonna lie, how you gonna lie like that? Baby how you gonna lie, how you gonna lie like that? How you gonna lie, baby, how you gonna lie like that? No, no, how you gonna lie like that? I heard you told your friends that I'm just not your type If that's really how you feel then why'd you call last night? You say all I ever do is just control your life But how you gonna lie like that, how you gonna lie like that? Tell me how you 'bout to lie like that Tell me how you 'bout to lie like that